Unhappy Anniversary
by Maurelle
Summary: We all deal with things that we regret. Moments we wish we had made another choice. What are the chances they'd be given one? SKYnY?


A/n: ignore the formatingonmy lyrics. they ended up messed up.

Unhappy Anniversary

Vitamin C

You ask me, how am I?  
Well, I'm still standing aren't I?  
That's something That's one thing That's gone my way It's so hard to go on like everything's ok, now When inside I still cry for yesterday

You see it's my unhappy anniversary

But I lie

Saying it's just another day You see it's my unhappy anniversary

I know it's so stupid To still feel broken hearted I wonder if you know just how much I hurt I drink up and think up A toast to lonely hours To get through without you Is so hard to take

You see it's my unhappy anniversary But I lie Saying it's just another day You see it's my unhappy anniversary

Wishing you were here Same time next year Wishing you were here Same time next year

And now it's near midnight A few more minutes And I return to, get back to my former life Pretending our ending was not so bad I know that It's like that To escape you Well, until next year

When it's my unhappy anniversary But I lie Saying it's just another day You see it's my unhappy anniversary But I smile like it's just another day It's just my unhappy anniversary It's just my unhappy anniversary

Seto Kaiba sat his eyes unfocused on the computer monitor in front of him. He'd been like this all day. Unable to focus. It almost wasn't worth it to come into work. And yet he had, because he had to do something to keep his mind off it. Off what today was.

He growled. Today was the day it had happened. The day he had made the biggest mistake of his life. The day years ago he had let Yûgi go. Had told him to leave. He did his best to ignore the rage and sorrow filtering through his body. There had been others, yes, but not one that touched his core the way Yûgi had. He fisted his hands rising. He was fool. Beyond a fool. Not only had he let the one he loved slip through his hands, no, he still mourned it like a fresh wound. It was bearable on most days, but on this day it was there staring him in the face. Mocking him.

He rang his secretary and informed her he was leaving. She, the smart woman she was, knew that he was touchy today, and she walked softly. He marched through the halls of his company, the only thing left to him from those days. Mokuba had grown up, leaving to pursue his dream of become a world calls chief. The corners of his lips twitched as he thought of his brother. He was in America managing his own restaurant. He jumped slightly as the door to the elevator opened, his frown returning. Not even his brother could distract him long. He stepped in, knowing there was only once place to go. The same place he went every year.

Yûgi watched the sunset as it did every day, from the balcony of his apartment. A large glass of champagne rested in one hand. It was the day. The day Kaiba had told him to get lost. He sighed. Today, he felt, was a day full of regrets. Regret for not fighting back, not fighting for what he felt.

He sipped the glass, a wistful smile on his face. He knew Kaiba had moved on. The man had even married. He shook his head at that. He knew it was doomed from the start. Kaiba was very gay, and, he had hoped, in love with him. He snorted in disgust with himself. He had sat by the phone after the break-up waiting for Seto to call. To tell him he still loved him.

Yûgi traced the rim of the glass, thinking about his long future ahead of him. It stretched out as far as he could see. It should've excited him. Reminded him of all the adventures waiting for him around the next twist. But, instead, all he could see was the fact that Seto was nowhere in that time.

A solitary tear escaped his eye as he raised his glass towards the sunset and the Kaiba Corp. building, "A toast to the time we spend apart." As he brought the glass to his lips the tears began to flow unaided down his face. He merely touched the liquid to his lips before he had to lower the glass in order to stem the flow. He put the glass on the table reaching for his keys. There was only one place to go.

Drowning was a small bar in the poorer parts of Domino. It had the reputation of being both clean and well staffed. None of the gang activity that plagued the other bars in the area touched it's doors. It was here that Seto Kaiba went to ease his sorrow. The barkeep, a middle-aged woman who was always behind the bar when he came, was already pouring him the scotch he preferred as he walked in. It had been his routine to come here since the very night of break-up.

"A little late, Mister Kaiba," she said as she slid the glass down the bar to him. He hned in response. She always treated his coming like it was some kind of appointment. He never really minded. She never asked him any questions, and was prompt with another shot before he could ask. He looked into the golden brown liquid, and to his dismay saw a grinning Yûgi. He downed the shot without another thought, ignoring the burn. He didn't come here to remember, he came to forget. Forget what he said; forget the fact that he would never have the one he loved. He was on his twelfth shot, when she switched him over to vodka. Over the years they had perfected the routine they now followed. He would start with scotch and end the night on vodka. Mind you, he took his vodka straight. Not even ice touched his drink. By the time he was on his second shot of vodka he was quite drunk. Drunk, and not getting anywhere in his quest to rid himself of the memory that plagued him. Over and over their last conversation played in his mind.

_"You entered this relationship knowing what it was about, Yûgi. If you can't take the publicity, leave"  
"Would you even care, Seto? I thought, for a moment in time, that we might have something more than sex, because that's what it's about for you. If I walked right through that door and never came back, you'd just replace me," he remembered the tears threatening to spill over in his amethyst eyes. He remembered wanting to reach over and wipe them away. But he had felt threatened. His company was near everything to him. If Yûgi couldn't take it…  
"Damn right I would, Yûgi. If you can't take the heat get out of the spotlight. Leave"  
"You mean it don't you, Kaiba? You never felt anything for me. You're right, I'll leave now. Why bother prolonging the inevitable? One of these days you were bound to get tired of me," oddly Yûgi didn't cry_.

He just packed his things and left. Kaiba had stood by and done nothing. Nothing.

Regret, he thought, is like revenge. The taste is bitter, and it comes best served cold. He mockingly raised his glass to the clock. To time, he thought, the bastard that's supposed to heal all wounds. He noticed the barkeep heading his way.

"Alright, Mister Kaiba, it's near midnight, and I've called your limo. This last shot is on the house," she told him. He nodded. His last shot was always on the house. It was they way it had always worked. He looked at the liquor in his glass, thinking. He knew what would happen as soon as he woke up tomorrow. He would go back to being Seto Kaiba the world's top businessman. No one would care about his personal life. How he struggled to hide the gaping wound left by the one person he pushed away.

He looked up as his driver entered. He saluted the clock as it reached midnight. The day was over. He had gotten through it has he had others like it. And he would survive more. He stood as best he could, swaying only slightly as he left. The barkeep left her post behind the counter to bring the last bourbon of her night to a patron who sat in the corner. She sat the glass down across from the tri-color haired man. He grinned sadly up at her as he reached into his wallet to get the tab.

"Same time next year?" he said handing her the bills. She nodded a question on her mind.

"If I may ask, what brings you here every year?" she counted the money. His eyes clouded over in a sadness shared by most in the bar. He rose, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just my anniversary. My unhappy anniversary."


End file.
